los primeros besos no se olvidan
by Male Leiva
Summary: continuación de *conociendo los sentimiento* 2/6 primer beso- sasuke le había tomado el primer beso y un poco mas de karin, aunque sabia que a ella la idea le agradaba al igual que el. le pidió que le enseñe a amar, pero el mismo aprendió una manera rara de hacerlo... contiene lemon. mi pequeño aporte ¡feliz mes sasukarin!


El primer beso es algo que no se olvida

.o0o.

La primera parte de este one-shot se llama **conociendo los sentimientos** y pues encontrarla en mi perfil

Esto es una serie de one-shot individuales con la temática del dia en el mes sasukarin, pero están relacionados

Advertencia. Contiene un pequeño lemon o su intento al menos.

tiene insinuacion naruhina. si no les gusta pueden retirarse y respetan mis gusto como yo respeto el de los demás

Disfruten

.o0o.

Sus labios estaban unidos y rosándose. Y el azabache supo que si eso venía con "enséñame a amar" estaba dispuesto a aprenderlo en un día mismo, si se pudiera.

Karin tenía gusto dulce, pero no del dulce empalagoso más bien del dulce suave ese que te relaja

Probar sus labios y saborearlos no sería suficiente. Y quería que su primer beso sea de lo mejor. No era tan ingenuo aunque nunca había besado a nadie, porque Naruto era nadie en ese momento.

Solo estaban ellos dos saboreando los labios del otro, mordisqueándolos. Karin parecía hacerlo todo con calma, una de sus tantas habilidades, pero en ese momento era un placer hacerlo a su manera, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Poco a poco cedió dejando entrar la lengua del Uchiha abriendo paso para que pudiera encontrarse con la de ella, que estaba ansiosa de conocerla.

Sasuke no hablaba mucho pero sabía bien lo que hacía recorriendo cada espacio de la cavidad de Karin, saboreándola entera, por primera vez le gustaba tanto lo dulce.

La tomo de la nuca y profundizo lo máximo posible el beso que había calentado el aire alrededor de ambos, la quería tan cerca como jamás había tenido a nadie.

Hacia horas que había llegado y se había sentado al lado de ella, solo tenía una meta clara "conocerla" lo suficiente para contestar las preguntas acordadas en el reto. Pero la conoció mucho más que eso, Karin se abrió a él y Sasuke se abrió a ella de la misma manera, como no habían hecho antes. Los sentimientos tan sinceros de Karin le habían tocado más profundo, su comprensión y el darse cuenta que diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ese entonces.

El saber que no insistirá por hablar a cada momento era reconfortante, no podía pensar en ninguna mejor para enseñarle sobre sentimientos como ese.

Él sabía lo que era el amor, porque si se volvió tan frio y vengativo fue precisamente por eso, porque tuvo y supo que era el amor. E Itachi se lo quito como un dulce a un niño, el motivo era más profundo como le había contado a Karin, pero el dolor y los años de soledad y amargura no se los quitaría nadie.

Estuvo solo por tanto tiempo, aun estando con su antiguo equipo solo pensaba en su objetivo y en limpiar el nombre del clan, aquel clan que aun después de todo lo engullese como siempre. Él era un Uchiha, el ahora mismo el último Uchiha. Limpiaría el nombre de su familia y formaría sus reglas.

Era lo que había dicho en medio de la guerra, por lo que se movería de ahora en adelante. Pero ahora no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo de un primer beso, que debía ser inocente y leve, lleno de timidez y ternura había terminado con Karin sobre una manta y debajo suyo mientras acariciaba su cadera por debajo del vestidos, ansiaba tanto el contacto de sus pieles, aquella piel suave que lo enloquecía y se llevaba de a poco su autocontrol.

Y lo más asombroso de esa noche estrellada y de luna nueva, era que no temía por perderlo todo de nuevo, saber que ella comprendía sus sentimientos al haber vivido algo parecido. A pesar de ser y sonar egoísta le alegraba por que todo había llevado a ese momento.

Que nadie podría arrebatarle nadie le arrebataría a esa mujer de cabello y ojos rojo fuego pasión, Justo lo que estaba seguro sentían ambos porque ella al sentir sus caricias en el pecho bajo el vestido, simplemente suspiraba complacida haciendo música para los oídos de Sasuke.

Esa mujer cual su nombre significaba perfume, nadie podría quitársela, seria suya para siempre, quien intente hacerle daño se la vería con el uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo. Y aun si fuera más fuerte que él, daría pelea si eso significaba no perder aquella persona que en una sola noche había puesto su mundo al revés, simplemente siendo sincera y amándolo incondicionalmente sin pedir nada a cambio, con tanta fuerza que ansiaba poder corresponder sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad.

La verdad era que siempre supo que era especial:

Al momento que la salvo de aquel oso, y le dijo "hasta luego", cosa que fue así.

Cuando en tenían que atrapar a los prisioneros y mato aquel que intento hacerle daño.

En la pelea contra el Hachibi sus llamas negras la alcanzaron por desesperación despertó un nuevo poder y pudo salvarle.

Luego de eso ya no hubo momentos por que el entro en la verdadera oscuridad, pero aun cuando sabía que debía matarla porque sabía demasiado y herida no serviría. Decidió no hacerlo y entregarla a Konoha. Ella no dijo de lo que sabía y estuvo prisionera, sin traicionarlo.

Estaba seguro que como siempre se las arregló para pasarlo relativamente bien, aun así hablaba mucho de ella esa fidelidad que el encontraba ilógica hasta que se la explico: lo amaba. Más allá de lo por fuera, lo amaba y esa era la ilógica respuesta para la falta de lógica en sus acciones.

Si no era capaz amarla, no sería capaz de amar a nadie.

-Sasuke-gimió cuando él le masajeaba el firme busto, y rosaba con sus dedos aquellos pezones que seguramente serian rosa, se moría por probarlos, al igual que todo en ella. Deseaba ser el primero

Primero en besarla en cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso en las más íntimas y prohibidas. La probaría y seria siempre el primero y único.

-quiero quitarte el vestido-le informo subiéndolo de a poco por encima de las caderas por donde se encontraba. De tantas caricias se había desacomodado.

-solo te dejare si quedas en igual de condiciones-puso su condición ella en su oído, con una vos de lo más sensual, como solo ella conseguía.

No dudo en quitarse su camisa tan rápido que ella no logro verlo, Karin se sentó dándole espacio para que el pudiera quitarle con esa delicadeza digna de él, ese vestido negro que solo se había convertido en una barrera entre ellos.

Pero cuando se quedó solo con bragas, se ruborizo. No por la vergüenza de mostrarle sus pechos a Sasuke, no había nadie más que deseara que apreciara su cuerpo, que lo tocara y besara por primera vez, era parte de su arma de seducción. Pero sus brazos y por encima del hombro estaba llena de marcas que contaban su pasado, como habían experimentado con ella y como la usaron tal cual un objeto inanimado que otorgaba una cura mágica a costa de lastimar su cuerpo y dejarla exhaustas, como si le quitaran segundos de vida.

Sasuke no la dejo cubrirse, y la tomo de la mano donde deposito un beso, dejando otros en el camino hasta su hombro donde succiono y mordisqueo sin dejar marca. Hizo lo mismo con sus pechos y gozando con el hecho que ella suspirara a cada toque, sin poder la pasión que los abarcaba en ese momento. El primer beso que recibía en su mano, su cuello y busto. Y Sasuke sabia besarle como todo un profesional mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desde su torso hasta sus muslos.

Karin sentía que Sasuke tenía mil manos, y no había rincón que no tocara explorándola al igual que ella con él, no solo de su cuerpo de su alma también, también había besado hasta su ombligo y lo hacía con su elegancia, pero también lleno de pasión y ansia. Como diciendo "soy el primero" y ella se volvería loca en cualquier momento experimentando por primera vez todas esas sensaciones.

Cuando la beso sobre su braga ella supo que podría perderse en esa locura de placer, pero cuando vio eses ojos ónix que la comían con la mirada y bajaban sus bragas supo que ya estaba perdida. La lengua de Sasuke estaba en su sexo y ella solo podía gemir y decir su nombre como si fuera tonta y lo único que supiera fuera – sí, ah, Sasuke. Oh dios.

El Uchiha besaba por primera vez aquel lugar tan íntimo, sin ningún pudor, lleno de ganas de hacerla llegar al punto máximo del placer. Cuando introdujo un dos dentro de su humedad intimidad Karin se incomodó un poco ante la nueva intromisión en su cuerpo, pero rápidamente la molestia fue borrada cuando Sasuke mordisqueo el botón mágico llevándola a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Escucharla gritar Sasuke mientras se corría lo lleno de orgullo, ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta sensualmente mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperarse de aquel glorioso y potente orgasmo. La beso en los labios con el sabor de ella, cosa que en a ella le pareció de los más sensual y caliente. Y poco a poco la penetro hasta la llegar su himen.

Aquel pedacito de piel que cuando él lo destrozara y la aria sufrir pero la marcaria como suya en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Solo suya como el primer beso que fue solo suyo, un momento de ellos.

-hazlo-pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos, con una expresión dolorida y el asintió, penetrándola por completo de una sola estocada. Karin se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor que sentía en su parte más íntima-

Sasuke sonrió medio en disculpas, y se quedó quieto esperando a que ella se amolde a su intromisión.

-muérdeme a mí-le pidió al ver como mordía su labio, a punto de lastimarlo, la pelirroja lo beso con pasión, llena de amor y mordió levemente el labio inferior de él. Poco a poco comenzaron el vaivén, moviendo rítmicamente sus caderas, lento como si tuvieran el todo el tiempo del mundo besándose con la misma pasión del primer beso, ese que jamás olvidarían y que los había llevado hasta ese momento en el que sus cuerpo actuaba por si solo, dando rápidas y profundas estocadas, y entrando tan dentro de ella como le era posible hasta llegar hasta su límite y con arrastrando a ella junto con él.

Pensó que Karin le diría que lo amaba luego de lo ocurrido, pero simplemente le abrazo y acaricio el rostro sus delicados dedos el rostro sudoroso del Uchiha

-no creo que sea necesario repetir lo que ya sabes-dijo como si leyera su mente-y si lo hago seria incomodo, por lo que no volveré a decirlo hasta que te haya enseñado a amarme de la misma manera

Le dio un corto e inocente beso en los labios

-esta amaneciendo estoy segura que tienes algo que hacer- le guiño el ojo

-no importa-dijo el besándola en la cien

.

.

.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Naruto daba por sentado que Sasuke perdió el reto la cosa era ¿Dónde estaba ese teme?

Se había quedado dormido y todo esperándolo en el punto acordado, eso lo anunciaba como ganador peor ¿y el perdedor? Quizás no había sido buena idea provocarlo y Karin en verdad se vengó por lo que había hecho

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de eso? Muy pocas, siendo Sasuke uno de los ninjas más fuertes. Un héroe de la gran cuarta guerra mundial. Y aunque no dudaba que la tal Karin fuera fuerte, pues por algo la había elegido Sasuke como compañera. No entendía que podía haber pasado.

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente hacia Naruto con la típica sonrisa presumida que solía llevar de niño. Después de descansar un rato con la pelirroja habían buscado un lago lejos de donde estaban todos acampando y se habían bañado, junto con otras cosas.

Una vez vestidos Karin le dijo que cuando pudieran hablar más tranquilos y a solas, le dio un beso y se adelantó en el camino por que cerca había una pequeña aldea en la cual comprar perfumes su pasatiempo favorito.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?-pregunto Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-eso a ti no te interesa-lo corto de cuajo, lo que paso entre él y Karin seria por siempre de ellos solos

-teme-gruño molesto Naruto- teníamos un acuerdo y no has llegado, apuesto a que no sabes las respuestas

-¿y tú la sabes?

-sí, Hinata-chan me ha dicho todo lo que le gusta, y hemos hablado mucho rato- presumió Naruto

-creo que no vale si ya lo sabias desde antes-dijo Sakura metiéndose en la conversación molesta, ¿Qué sus compañeros de equipo no maduraban?

Sasuke enarco la ceja- entonces estas igual que siempre perdedor!- sentencio Sasuke

-¿heee? Pero si tú eres el que quedo descalificado, no eres capaz de hablar con una chica sin intentar matarla-grito señalándolo como cuando eran pequeños y luego miro a Sakura apenado- sin intención de ofender

Sasuke ignoro el comentario sobre sus intentos de homicidio, hacia Karin y Sakura.

Sakura tenía una vena en la frente que parecía iba a estallarle, esos idiotas se peleaban y ella terminaba en medio, luego rio porque todo le recordaba a su infancia.

-yo no me he presentado por voluntad propia-prosiguió Sasuke con la cabeza erguida, había perdido si, pero por que quiso y lo dejaría claro- se todas las respuestas pero no tengo necesidad de contárselas a nadie.

-si serás- Naruto estaba exasperado- entonces tendremos que cargarlas, los dos porque esto es un empate.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo niñato de siempre, aunque él también lo fue al aceptar, pero como Naruto también había hecho una pequeña trampa –Karin se adelantó hacer unas cosas antes. Tendrás que pensar otra cosa.

Sakura los miro y sonrió con malicia- es ridículo lo que tienen que hacer, Hinata ira todo el viaje desmayada si la llevas así. Maduren y llévenla a comer algo.

Sakura oculto su tristeza con una sonrisa orgullosa, no diría cita porque ella sabía que una cena no era una cita ¿o no? Ella le había dicho muchas veces a Naruto eso. Y la verdad Solía admitir que Sasuke tuviera una cita con aquella mujer que fue su compañera de equipo. Pero había decidido dejarlo ir tras su último desprecio en medio de la guerra.

-está bien-sonrió Naruto-aremos lo que sugirió Sakura-chan e iremos al Ichiraku ramen con ellas

Sasuke se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, preferiría adelantarse y estar lejos de la multitud, suficiente tendría con la fiesta que seguramente montarían en Konoha. Quería cenar con Karin, pero obviamente no lo aria en Ichiraku, más bien en un lugar más íntimo donde pudieran hablar y tenía una pregunta que hacerle y darle las gracias por todo lo que le había entregado sin condición.

.o0o.

hola

El próximo es la cita y tiene que ver con el tema de mañana! Espero le haya gustado, no ha sido la gran cosa pero es lo que hay y mi pequeño aporte

Muchas gracias por leer, besos :* y feliz dos de junio temática Primer beso, aunque se me paso la mano.

Dejen review diciendo que les pareció :S


End file.
